Lifeless
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Je suis désolée, monsieur Uzumaki mais il est trop tard pour...La phrase resta en suspense lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un criait son nom. Cela ne devrait être que lui mais... (NaruSasu) donc du yaoi Rated: T. D'autre genre dit à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre :Lifeless

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais en revanche l'histoire m'appartiens.

Genre : Romance/Mystère/Suspense un peu.

Partie 1 Corriger : 02/08/2015 par ma beta

* * *

Partie 1

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur Uzumaki mais il est trop tard pour...

La phrase resta en suspense lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un criait son nom. Cela ne pouvait être que lui mais...

\- Naruto, ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite sinon je te tue.

Naruto ne fit aucun mouvement, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le téléphone encore sur les oreilles, il entendit le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais il se demandait si quelqu'un se foutait de lui, il aurait dû le rejoindre. C'était sa famille. Derrière la porte quelqu'un tapait très fort, il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il alla ouvrir et retrouva son petit ami devant la porte, trempé par la pluie.

\- S..Sasu.

\- Et qui d'autre dis-moi, ah. J'avais oublié mes clés.

Naruto n'avait pas pu dire un autre mot qu'il entra dans la maison.

\- Stop Sasu mais... enfin mais... tu... tu.

\- Oui oui je sais, donne moi une serviette, je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade.

Naruto fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Il monta les escaliers, prit une serviette dans la salle de bain et descendit pour aller rejoindre Sasuke. Il la tendit à son petit ami qui tremblait. Il était comme statufié, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'amusait avec lui.

\- Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?! dit Sasuke en enlevant ses vêtements.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, je me sens tellement coupable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu m'avais laissé un message en disant que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Mais en revanche, me le dire lorsque j'étais sur place, Naru quand même. Tu sais que je déteste attendre, et pour rien en plus.

\- Désolé, Sasu.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, il n'y croyait pas. Il commença à pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé tout seul. Il le regrettera toute sa vie. Sasuke quant à lui posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Naruto. Il se sentait vide sans lui. Naruto frissonna, Sasuke était vraiment froid.

\- Sasu, il faut vraiment que tu prennes une douche chaude, tu es frigorifié.

\- ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment froid.

\- Sasu, rappelle-moi, la dernière fois tu disais la même chose et le soir-même tu étais tombé malade.

Sasuke soupira, que son petit ami pouvait être énervant parfois.

\- D'accord, je vais prendre une douche.

\- Je vais appeler tes parents.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Sasuke sentait que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout. Depuis qu'il était entré, il le regardait bizarrement. Peut être qu'il savait pour ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le sache, c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous hier. Il l'embrassa puis partit prendre une douche. Il l'aimait vraiment, il était tellement renfermé avant de le rencontrer. Il lui suffisait juste d'un rayon de soleil pour revivre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonsoir, c'est Naruto.

\- Bonsoir Naruto, Naruto voyait bien que la mère de Sasuke était fatiguée. Peut-être que c'était un peu tard pour appeler.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important.

\- Non ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mon mari était en colère, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Et puis, je te remercie d'avoir aimé mon fils comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

\- Je sais mais cela a été dur d'entendre ces mots. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. C'était juste... juste... Naruto commença à pleurer.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit lentement Mikoto, tu sais, mon mari sait que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Il était juste trop fier pour ne pas s'apercevoir de votre amour.

\- Et Itachi ?

\- Il l'a pris très mal. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec son père ainsi. Il t'a défendu corps et âme. Tu as un beau-frère exceptionnel.

\- Au début de notre relation il n'y avait que vous et Itachi qui nous aient accepté.

\- Naruto ne lui en veux pas.

\- De toute façon c'est trop tard, Il essuya ses larmes, - Il n'y a plus de marche en arrière, il n'y a plus rien.

\- Je sais mais aussi je voudrais qu'il ...

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Sasuke qui appelait Naruto.

\- C'est... dit Mikoto, elle avait du mal.

\- Il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois...

...

\- Naruto, il n'y a plus de gel douche, dit Sasu dans la salle de bain.

\- Attend une seconde. Sasu ne disait plus rien, Naruto soupira et se concentra sur la conversation avec la maman de son petit ami. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto monta les escaliers avec le fameux gel douche. Il ouvrit la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Sasuke était magnifique mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait dire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Sasuke était dans la baignoire remplie d'eau avec de la mousse partout et des fleurs rouges autour. Sasuke l'avait bien eu avec son gel douche.

\- Salut, dit timidement Sasu en le regardant. Il aimait vraiment Naruto, il était tout pour lui.

\- Sasu...

\- Désolé mais, tu prenais tellement longtemps pour monter que j'ai inventé cette histoire de gel douche, si Naruto ne le connaissait pas, il aurait juré que Sasu se fichait de lui, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. Sasuke le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Pourquoi cette tête ?

\- Bah d'habitude tu es très dur à faire entrer dans la baignoire. Je dois dire mille et un arguments pour te faire entrer ici.

\- Tu sais, dit Naruto en se déshabillant, que je n'aime vraiment pas la baignoire en général mais, quand tu es dedans bah je me fais plaisir à m'y plonger.

\- Alors, pendant tout ce temps que j'ai essayé vainement de te convaincre de prendre une douche dans cette baignoire lorsque je voulais être avec toi, je perdais mon temps c'est ça ?

Naruto le regarda, un peu embarrassé. Il vint le rejoindre, Sasuke se déplaça pour laisser Naruto glisser derrière lui avant de coller son dos contre le torse de son amour.

\- Tu es vraiment un cas à part Naru.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il entendit le rire magnifique de son amant. Cela lui avait manqué il ne savait même pas comment vivre sans lui. Il commença à caresser les bras de son amant de haut en bas. Sasuke de temps en temps faisait de petits soupirs, voir même des gémissements. Il aimait être avec lui ainsi, détendu sans aucun soucis. Sasuke s'amusait avec la mousse en soufflant dessous. Naruto aimait voir son amant prendre des airs d'enfants. Il reconnaissait le Sasuke gamin qui n'aimait pas lui parler parce qu'il le trouvait trop blond, trop bavard et trop prise de tête. Naruto commença à rire.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir de notre enfance.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore vingt minutes avant de sortir et de rejoindre leur chambre.

\- C'est moi où il fait froid ici ? Dit Naruto avant de mettre le chauffage.

\- Toi tu dois être malade parce que franchement il ne fait pas froid.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Naruto en allant embrasser Sasuke, tu sais que je t'adore ?

\- Oui, dit Sasuke en voyant Naruto l'emmener vers le lit et le déshabiller.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais, ah.

\- Oui, où tu veux en venir Naru ?

\- Alors, ne me laisse plus. Dit Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras. Naruto était allongé sur le lit et la tête de Sasuke posée sur son torse.

\- C'était qu'une journée mon chéri.

\- Oui mais je ne veux plus. C'était la plus longue nuit de ma vie sans toi.

\- Alors, tu étais ici.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Naruto, je suis venu ici après notre rendez-vous mais tu n'étais pas là et après je suis allé voir si tu étais avec ma famille mais eux non plus n'étaient pas chez eux.

\- Alors, où as-tu dormi ?

\- Chez mes parents, dans ma chambre. Personne n'était rentré hier et c'était inhabituel.

\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à faire.

\- C'est ce que je m'étais dit.

Naruto le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras sans lui faire du mal. Sasuke ne se sentait pas bien tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression que son corps avait reçu un bon coup de poing mais c'était bien pire. Il avait trop mal. Naruto se rendit compte de l'état de son petit ami et commença à s'affoler.

\- Sasu, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi.

\- C'est juste que mon corps me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait faire oublier à son amant sa douleur.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire là. J'ai vraiment mal.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas deux secondes tu allais bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi baisser ta douleur.

\- Non reste cela va passer. T'inquiète je veux juste que tu restes avec moi. Je commence à me sentir mieux.

\- Sûr ?! Dit Naruto pas convaincu du tout.

\- Sûr et certain, dit Sasuke en l'embrassant, je ne ressens plus rien. Regarde.

Naruto le vit faire un sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Il était 21h00 lorsqu'ils s'endormirent. La nuit passa lentement, vers trois heures du matin, Naruto se réveilla avec l'impression d'être dans un congélateur. Il sortit du lit en tremblant, il alla regarder le chauffage qui ne marchait plus. En plus dehors il faisait froid, la fenêtre était ouverte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et puis il s'en doutait. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et se laissa glisser sous les couvertures. Il sentait un vide à côté de lui avant d'entendre Sasuke bouger dans son sommeil. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se rendormir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient assis dans le salon en regardant un film. C'était un après-midi très calme. Ils étaient en vacances depuis déjà une semaine. Depuis hier Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé à trois heures du matin. Il se demandait comment son petit ami n'avait rien ressenti. Ils attendaient leur famille respective. Pour Sasu c'était Le jour qu'il détestait, Le jour où il voulait s'enfuir le plus vite parce qu'avec sa famille et la famille de Naruto c'était toujours explosif. Et le pauvre, il était dans toutes ces discussions.

Son amant aimait vraiment les retrouvailles en famille mais aujourd'hui il était plutôt morose. Il n'était pas surexcité de les voir comme d'habitude. Sasuke lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait mais, son amant avait répondu que ce n'était rien. Mais il n'avait pas insisté, il connaissait bien son Naru, il savait qu'il allait lui dire tôt ou tard. Il regarda l'heure et soupira, ils étaient en retard même s'il ne voulait pas être ici là et maintenant mais, comment ne pas s'inquiéter parce que la dernière fois que le père de Naruto était arrivé en retard, il avait fait une bonne blague. C'était pour ça qu'il était sur ses gardes, Naruto le regardait en souriant.

Il aimait voir son Sasu ainsi et puis il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs de ce jour. La sonnette retentit dans la maison, Naruto était allé ouvrir la porte sur leurs parents qui étaient tous là. D'habitude c'était les Uchiwa qui arrivait avant les Uzumaki. Cela faisait des discussions pas possible venant d'eux pour savoir qui était le meilleur surtout entre son père et le père de Sasu. Quant à sa mère et la mère de son amant, elles étaient devenues vraiment très proches.

Même si son père Minato et le père de Sasu, Fugaku se disputaient tout le temps. Ils savaient au fond d'eux que leur deux pères s'adoraient. Sasuke trouvait qu'ils prenaient trop de temps pour rentrer. Ce qu'il redouta arriva, il vit le père de Naruto entrer en premier. Il vit dans son sourire qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il couru comme si ça vit en dépendait. Le père de Naruto voulait qu'il s'habille dans cette tenue qu'il avait amené. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas. Le père de son petit ami était vraiment dingue, il voulait le faire s'habiller en fille et tout le monde dans le salon ne faisait que rigoler même son père c'était quelque chose de rare. Il entendit son amant arrêter son père, il souffla de fatigue.

\- Naru, ton père est vraiment un pervers. Maintenant je sais d'où viennent tes idées aussi.

\- Hé ! Les deux Uzumaki répondirent. Sasuke quant à lui ne faisait que sourire.

Puis Sasuke les délaissa pour aller dire bonjour à sa famille. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa mère, elle lui sauta dessus. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il aurait des bleus plus tard.

\- Maman tu me fais mal.

\- Désolée mon cœur, mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant, je suis tellement content de te voir si tu savais.

\- Maman, on s'est quittés il n'y a pas deux jours. J'ai passé un après-midi avec toi.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu m'as manqué. Sasuke soupira, il savait que quand sa mère commençait c'était difficile de l'arrêter.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu...

Minato ne finit pas sa phrase quand il sentit que quelqu'un écrasait son pied. C'était sa femme.

\- Aie !

\- C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu allais dire une connerie.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai.

\- On va te croire, dit Fugaku en le regardant en souriant. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer avec son air de monsieur-je-sais-tout. Il ne disait plus rien, il boudait. Sa femme le trouvait trop mignon comme ça avec cet air de gamin.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais, je meurs de faim. Dit Itachi qui venait de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras.

\- Waouh c'est la première fois que je l'entends s'exprimer sur la nourriture. Tu es bien mon frère ? Il est où mon frère ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ?! Aie, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Très drôle Sasuke.

\- Tu es méchant avec mon Sasu. Dit Naruto avec une voix d'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. Tous les gens autour ne faisait que sourire mais leur visage disait autre chose si Sasuke se donnait la peine de les regarder, mais, il était tellement accaparé par son petit ami qu'il ne voyait rien.

Tout le monde était parti dans la cuisiner. Il y avait une bonne ambiance même si quelquefois, il y avait des regards par-ci et par-là qui ne trompaient personne.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger chéri ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mange juste un peu.

\- Maman... Dit Sasu d'une voix plaintive.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Et ainsi passa le repas familial dans une bonne ambiance. Leur famille ne voulait vraiment pas quitter cette maison. Naruto leurs comprenaient mais là c'était trop. Il allaient s'apercevoir de quelque chose s'ils continuaient comme ça. C'était grâce à Itachi qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'eux. Il soupira un peu, il comprenait Sasu lorsqu'il disait que leurs parents étaient de vrais gamins surtout les siens. Il retrouva son amant sur le lit en train de faire un massage sur sa tête.

\- ça va ?

\- Oui un peu, je me sens fatigué. Les parents ça fatigue.

Naruto sourit, changea de vêtement et vint s'allonger sur le lit en prenant Sasu dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est comme hier, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai l'impression que cette douleur est réglée comme une cocotte minute.

\- Ce sont les mêmes douleurs ?

\- Oui, il est quel heure ?

Naruto regarda son portable

\- Il est 20h03. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, c'est juste que la douleur s'était présentée vers cette heure-là. Tu penses que j'ai un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir un docteur.

\- Oui ce serait mieux.

\- Donc demain chez le docteur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à parler avant que le sommeil ne leur tombe dessus. Comme l'autre soir tout se passa avec la même précision et c'était effrayant. Il ne pourra lutter contre tout cela mais, il voulait... il ne savait pas. Quel rêve étrange il faisait. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. C'était trop, il se sentait perdu. Il voulait être là-bas mais, il faisait trop noir. Une douleur vive le fit se réveiller en cherchant partout ce que c'était. Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de s'envoler.

Suite...

–-

* * *

La suite pour bientôt.

**NB : Histoire sur deux parties. **


	2. Chapter 2

Corriger 19/08/2015

* * *

Partie2

Il se rappelait s'être disputé avec Naruto. Sasuke était sorti en colère, derrière, Naruto le suivait. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, claqua la portière et mit le contact. Naruto le regarda partir. La voiture avançait, il était vraiment en colère. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, c'était flou dans sa tête. Il regarda son pendentif où il y avait la photo de lui et Naruto en train de sourire à l'objectif. Le paysage défilait...et il se réveilla dans son lit.

\- Ai-euh, Naruto fait attention, il frotta sa jambe douloureuse, en plus il dort ce connard. Me réveiller comme ça.

Il s'approcha de Naruto, sa tête était enfouie dans l'oreiller et il paraissait heureux. Sasuke n'allait pas laisser l'acte impunie alors il lui sauta dessus.

Naruto, comme il était, réagi au quart de tour. Il regarda partout, dans sa précipitation, Sasuke était tombé par terre.

\- Quoi ? Dit Naruto affolé, il se calma ensuite en regardant où son amant était. Sasu qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Dit-il d'une voix innocente, ne tenant plus, Sasuke lui sauta dessus pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Ils se chamaillèrent comme ça durant un quart heure lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- Bon sang pourquoi il y a que les gens vieux qui nous appellent par le téléphone fixe, Naruto le regarda bizarrement, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est la vérité.

-Mais Sasu...qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ah bon tu n'as jamais remarqué, Sasu le regarda d'une certaine façon qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, alors.. Sasuke fit semblant de réfléchir. Si j'ai raison alors c'est toi qui feras le ménage aujourd'hui et moi la cuisine et si c'est toi qui as raison je ferais tout.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il y avait une autre personne à la place. Il avait saisi sa chance, jamais au grand jamais son amant ne ferait pas ça.

\- Oui, oui j'accepte et pour les courses ? Dit Naruto trop innocemment.

\- Ne pousse pas trop loin Naru...

\- OK.

Il s'étira et descendit du lit pour aller voir qui avait raison. Il décrocha.

\- Oui ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke quant-à-lui était allé dans la salle de bain. Il était sorti une demi-heure après et heureux parce que son amant était en train de s'insulter lui-même donc il avait gagné le pari. Il rentra dans la chambre pour s'habiller et c'était à ce moment-là que son compagnon décida d'entrer.

\- Oh toi ne dit rien... dit-il en tombant sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai rien dit mon amour, tu le sais... ah ! dit Sasuke en mettant un pantalon, il était en train de s'amuser, alors qui est-ce ?

Naruto le regarda tout en disant avec son regard « je vais te tuer si tu continues comme ça ».

\- C'était mon père, il voulait savoir si on avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Non..tu n'as pas fait ça...dis-moi ?

Naruto juste hocha la tête et il avait vu juste une tête brune sautant sur lui. C'est vrai que parfois il était mauvais perdant, mais lorsque c'était pour faire chier son adorable petit ami, il faisait tout pour ça. Il bascula Sasuke sur le lit, lui au-dessous. Il regarda son amant qui était essoufflé comme lui. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui dit avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime tellement tu le sais ah...

Sasuke n'avait même pas pu lui répondre, ce satané blond aller lui faire perdre la tête un de ces jours. Il l'aimait tellement aussi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto commença à faire le ménage et Sasuke était parti dans la cuisine. Naruto parlait tout seul sur le compte de ne plus faire de pari. Sasuke, qui s'appliquait dans la cuisine, entendait parfois Naruto parler avec lui-même. Mais comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un idiot aussi mignon, gentil, canon et qui lui donnait le sourire ? Heureusement que cet idiot n'entendait pas ses pensées. Il eu un long frisson et continua ce qu'il faisait. Naruto était en train d'enfermer un objet dans un tiroir. Il regarda la chambre, tout était parfait. Il descendit les escaliers pour trouver son amour avec un tablier en train de préparer à manger. Il le trouvait si mignon comme ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait trop de lumière, il alla fermer les rideaux. Il vint vers Sasuke. Il s'installa derrière lui et l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant que Sasuke ne tourne la tête pour venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il monta ses pieds sur les pieds de Naruto, il détestait parfois être le petit ici mais, cela avait ses avantages. Naruto savait que son petit ami aimait lorsqu'il lui faisait ça, alors pour mieux le satisfaire il commença à basculer doucement d'un côté à l'autre tout en l'embrassant. Il réfléchissait à comment il allait annoncer ça. Cela faisait au moins un mois qu'il avait cette idée mais, les choses qui s'étaient passées durant cette semaine le précipitaient dans son idée. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il voulait le garder toujours avec lui mais, il savait... et cela lui faisait mal, bientôt il allait... Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

\- Naruto ça va ?

\- Oui, dit-il sans conviction.

\- Ne me mens pas, tu as l'air tout triste, (Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, il ne savait pas ce que son petit ami avait mais, à chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras Naruto allait mieux. Il espérait que cela allait marcher, alors..

\- Je t'assure je vais bien, juste un coup de fatigue.

\- Si tu le dis

Sasuke s'éloigna de lui, Naruto, en pensant qu'il était fâché contre lui, le prit dans ses bras avec force.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

\- Calme toi Naru.. il souffla un bon coup, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. C'est juste que depuis deux jours tu te comportes bizarrement avec moi.

\- Comment ça ? Il sentait son amant caresser ses cheveux blonds, je me comporte comme d'habitude.

\- Naru...tu ne sais pas me mentir. Depuis que je suis revenu tu adoptes avec moi un autre comportement.

\- C'est mal...

Naruto l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste qu'avant, tu étais plus énergétique et tête brûlée, alors que maintenant tu es tellement calme.

\- Cela te dérange ?

\- Loin de là, c'est juste qu'il me faut m'habituer à un Naruto un peu sérieux, dit Sasuke en souriant.

\- Alors, tu veux que je redevienne comme avant...

\- Non, je t'aime comme tu es...c'est que, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, ton sérieux face à moi vient de quelque chose qui t'a fait mal...non ?

\- Oui, souffla Naruto, mais c'est tout.

\- Tu me le diras un jour ?

\- Bien sûr comme toujours.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, et comme l'inspiration lui revenait, il dit comme s'il annonçait le beau temps :

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Il regarda Sasuke qui lui était carrément bloqué.

\- Tu plaisantes...

\- Non.

Sasuke regarda son amant qui était très sérieux.

\- Naruto mais, tu es impossible tu m'annonces ça comme si c'était banal.

\- Mais c'est banal, je t'aime, tu m'aimes la suite des choses est déjà écrite.

\- Mais tu t'entends ? On ne va jamais se marier dans ce pays.

\- Je sais, alors, donc, tu dis oui ?

\- Idiot, il y a que toi pour faire ça.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Oui j'accepte, comment ne pas accepter ? Et comment on va faire ça.. ah monsieur bonne idée.

-Sasu.. tu es un tel pessimiste.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute pour ma défense.

Naruto sourit.

\- Je ne veux pas dire une cérémonie religieuse, je veux juste là maintenant que tu m'épouses.

\- Quoi ?! Là... maintenant...ici ? Sasuke le regarda comme s'il n'avait plus sa tête.

\- Oui Sasu. Maintenant oui. Toi et moi on sait qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller dans une église pour faire ça. On a notre amour c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Comme je l'ai dit tout-à-l'heure, je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Et ensemble on est plus fort. On n'a pas besoin de cérémonie officielle et puis tu te rappelles quand on avait 14 ans, Sasuke hocha la tête, je t'avais dit que le jour où je te demanderais en mariage ce sera l'endroit que je préférerais au monde et c'est là qu'on fera nos vœux. Tu te rappelles ?

Sasuke se rappelait bien mais, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son amant était sérieux.

\- Oui

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur la table. Il laissa Sasuke et alla chercher quelque chose. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, comment nom d'un dieu était-il tombé amoureux ainsi d'un idiot si parfait. Sasuke secoua la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, lui aussi était en train de perdre la tête. Il vit Naruto qui ramenait des objets dans ses mains alors, il avait tout prévu ce petit démon. Naruto posa les objets sur la table prit un nœud papillon pour le mettre autour du cou de Sasuke, et il fit de même pour lui. Il enleva les chaussure et les chaussettes de Sasuke pour mettre des neuves qu'il avait achetées. Il lui mit des chaussettes blanches. Pour lui c'était des noires. Il regarda son amant qui s'amusait de la situation.

\- Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées Naruto.. ?

Naruto ne disait rien, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et demanda la main de Sasuke. Sasuke posa sa main dans celle de Naruto et attendit.

\- Sasuke, voudrais-tu me prendre comme époux même si parfois je suis énervant, énergétique, Sasuke sourit, et idiot parfois mais, je suis idiot d'amour. La première fois que je t'ai vu je ne me suis pas posé la question, c'était évident. Depuis ce jour je ne cesse de me dire que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu es mon âme sœur. Tu me rends tellement heureux depuis si longtemps même si parfois on a des disputes stupides. Tu es et tu seras mon amour pour toujours. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Alors, accepte moi comme je suis.

\- Bien sûr idiot sinon je ne serais pas ici.

Naruto mit l'alliance sur sa main droite. Naruto donna l'autre à Sasuke.

\- Naruto, voudrais-tu me prendre comme époux, même si parfois je suis pessimiste, arrogant...même si parfois je t'énerve comme personne d'autre. Que je te mène par le bout du nez. Mais, comment ne pas t'aimer. Tu es ma joie de vivre. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, celui qui fera battre mon cœur pour toujours. Si tu savais combien je t'aime. Alors, accepte moi comme je suis.

\- Oui, comme si j'avais le choix.

Sasuke le frappa avant de faire de même avec l'alliance.

\- Je peux embrasser le marié ?

\- Mais tu es un vrai idi...

Il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase que Naruto vint l'embrasser. Naruto l'embrassait de partout. Il couvrait son visage par des baisers rapides et tendres. Effleurait la peau fine de ses paupières, les tempes, le front et les joues. Sasuke ouvrit légèrement sa bouche devenant extrêmement réceptive. Naruto termina par ses lèvres, ce baiser était tellement doux et fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration.

\- Tu es incroyable.

\- Je sais, dit Naruto en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, mais j'ai encore des choses à te donner.

\- Comme quoi ?

Naruto prit deux enveloppe et les donna.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre et regarde.

Sasuke fit ce que son amant disait et il ne croyait pas ses yeux de ce qu'il lisait.

\- Sasu tu peux le lire à voix haute ?

\- Oui, pardon alors, _nous vous adressons toutes nos félicitations pour ce merveilleux jour. __Que ce grand jour marque le début d'une grande et belle aventure pour vous deux. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là mais, on disait que cette cérémonie était juste pour vous deux, on vous attend cet après-midi. Tous nos vœux de bonheur._

\- Qui l'a écrite ?

\- Ta famille, Naru.. comment ?

\- Oh tu sais cela fait deux jours que je planifie ça ?

\- Maintenant, je comprends ton comportement.

\- Et l'autre carte ?

\- _Aujourd'hui est pour vous un très grand jour, mon fils va se marié, _Sasuke sourit c'était sa mère, n_os pensées vont vers vous et nous espérons que ce moment inoubliable restera à jamais gravé dans vos souvenirs et dans vos cœurs. Toutes nos félicitations ! De la part des Uchiwa Ps : On vous attend cet après-midi._

Sasuke avait juste envie de pleurer, tout ça à cause de Naruto. Il faisait toujours des choses extraordinaires pour lui.

\- Sasuke, ça va ?

\- Oui c'est juste que je me rends compte combien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Moi aussi, on mange quoi sinon ?

Sasuke au lieu de le frapper lorsqu'il faisait ça, rigola parce que c'était le jour de son mariage. Sasuke prit la main de son mari et dit :

\- Je te promets d'être toujours avec toi.

\- Je sais...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto avait mis un tissu sur les yeux de Sasuke et ils s'étaient avancés ainsi dans leur chambre. Dans la tête de Sasuke, il se demandait ce que Naruto avait prévu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto enleva le tissu. Ce que Sasuke vit était magnifique. La chambre était quasi toute blanche, il y bavait des plumes partout et des fleurs rouges et blanches qui donnaient un côté romantique à cette chambre. Il y avait aussi des bougies. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, une seule question le venait à l'esprit.

\- Comment ?

\- C'était à l'aide de nos parents que j'ai pu organiser tout ça. On avait mis en place un plan infaillible. Et ce pari faisait figure de secours. Je savais que tu allais t'énerver et faire ce pari. Tu me le fais tout le temps. Alors, j'ai profité de ça pour tout organiser dans cette chambre. Et je savais aussi que tu n'allais pas monter avant un bout de temps parce que je te connais, tu adores prendre ton temps lorsque tu es dans la cuisine. Alors, comment commence ta mâtiné ?

Sasuke le regarda et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable Naruto Uzumaki. Tu m'as eu cette fois et c'est tellement agréable. Merci pour tout ça.

\- Tu n'as rien vu encore.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non Sasu..ne me fais pas ses yeux là, tu ne sauras rien du tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? dit Sasuke qui s'approchait de lui, Naruto tomba sur le lit. Par sa force, des pétales de rose étaient tombés par terre.

\- Jamais tu vas y arriver.

\- Alors, laisse-moi le prouver.

Il l'embrassa tout en enlevant le polo qu'il portait.

\- Alors, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Pour le provoquer, Sasuke donna un coup de bassin qui fit gémir Naruto. N'attendant plus, il enleva les vêtements de Sasuke et toute la mâtiné on n'entendait que les cris des deux amoureux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Sasuke, tu as un pétale sur tes cheveux.

\- à qui la faute ?

Naruto vint lui retirer.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Il faut leur donner le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Sasuke allait ajouter quelque chose quand un boulet humain vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Sasuke, mon petit s'est marié. Je suis tellement contente pour toi, oh mon chou. Tu es trop beau. Je veux voir la bague.

\- Maman, dit Sasuke tout rouge.

\- Chérie laisse notre enfant respirer.

\- Je ne veux pas.

Naruto, qui était à côté de lui ne disait rien, il s'amusait du désespoir de son petit ami.

\- Naru, aide-moi... Mais comme il vit qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas l'aider, il commença à le traiter d'idiot devant leurs parents.

\- Les enfants calmez-vous, dit le père de Naruto.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, ils répondirent tous les deux ensemble.

\- Tu te rends compte, Naruto vient de parler d'enfants ?

\- Oui, je suis moi aussi choqué. Je crois que mon cœur ne va pas le supporter.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ça.

Sasuke et Naruto éclatèrent de rire suivi des autres. Minato était en train de bouder mais, il avait suivi les autres, il rigolait aussi.

\- Félicitations à vous deux.

Kuchina prit son enfant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es tellement beau, tu t'es marié. Oh que c'est chou.

Sasuke rigolait à cause de la tête de Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOX

L'après-midi passa dans la bonne humeur. Leurs parents étaient fou mais, ils les aimaient comme ça. Ils avaient fait beaucoup d'activité. Sasuke lui en ce moment courait comme si sa vie en dépendait et pourtant c'était la vérité. Le père et la mère de Naruto avaient dans la tête de l'habiller en fille et le maquiller, quelle horreur. Alors il était allé se cacher dans l'ancienne chambre de son amant. Son cœur battait tellement vite mais, jamais il ne dira qu'il s'était amusé ainsi. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal tout d'un coup, il tomba par terre. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose mais, il ne savait pas quoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il posa sa main par terre pour se relever, sa tête lui faisait moins mal. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Naruto et ferma les yeux. Il devait se reposer et c'était comme ça que Naruto et ses parents le trouvèrent, endormi dans son ancien lit. Naruto ferma la porte doucement et laissa son amant se reposer un peu parce que l'après-midi des surprise n'était pas encore terminé. Foi d'Uzumaki.

_Il avait mal terriblement mal, il souffrait tellement. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir dit. Qu'il était désolé et que tout aller s'arranger mais, dans sa colère, il s'était enfui. Pardonne-moi Naru..._

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux doucement, il était un peu désorienté mais réussi à savoir où il était. Il entendit Naruto parler avec leurs parents. Il descendit pour aller rejoindre son amant. Naruto lui avait manqué. Il s'assit sur les jambes de Naruto et enfouit sa tête sur son cou et resta ainsi. Parfois il avait ce genre de comportement et aujourd'hui il avait besoin de ça. Il savait que quelque chose se rapprochait et il voulait passer plus de temps avec son mari. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Naruto caressa ses cheveux tout en continuant de discuter. Il avait l'habitude de ce comportement venant de son petit ami. Si Sasuke était comme ça c'est que quelque chose allait arriver et qu'il avait peur. Cette peur qui le consumait depuis ce jour qu'il l'avait vu partir. Il proposa à Sasuke de partir parce qu'il avait encore quelque chose de prévu. Leurs parents leur souhaita une bonne journée.

XOXOXOXOX

Il le voyait toucher son alliance avec un sourire. Lui aussi était content. Ils avaient passé une magnifique soirée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en chemin pour aller acheter les dernières choses qui leur manquaient avant de rentrer chez eux.

\- C'était une belle soirée.

\- Oui, et je suis content que tu l'aies appréciée.

Lorsque Sasuke fit un mouvement, une orange tomba par terre, il alla la chercher. Il allait la prendre lorsqu'il vit un pendentif à côté et le prit. Cela lui disait quelque chose, il trouvait une partie de lui. Il commença à se rappeler qu'il était dans la voiture, il regardait le pendentif. Il avait souri à ce moment-là en disant que c'était stupide d'avoir quitté Naruto ainsi. Il se rappelait maintenant, ses larmes étaient en train de couler. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu c'était une voiture venant de l'autre côté de la rue. Le pendentif roula par terre et lui était resté contre quelque chose, oui c'était un arbre. Le sang, le froid, et eux... Il se retourna pour voir Naruto, il ne pouvait pas croire à ça mais, le regard triste que lui lança son amant disait tout. Alors, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui et que Naruto lui avait demandé si c'était lui, les regards tristes aussi.

Alors, ce mariage, ses caresses, il ne pourrait plus les sentir. C'était ça qu'il lui manquait, cette partie vide qui l'empêchait bien de vivre sa vie.

\- Na..ru..to, dis-moi, Naruto était en train de pleurer, que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il remarqua une lumière provenant de son corps, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il regarda encore son amant. Naruto se rapprocha de lui mais, c'était trop tard. Sasuke venait de disparaître. Il avait entendu juste une dernière chose.

\- Je t'aime...

Fin

* * *

bye


End file.
